


Tricks and Quirks

by Fabrisse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-20
Updated: 1999-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Look, just read the note.  And the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> When I first found posting lists, back in the early days of the web, I thought I had to enter every challenge that came up. So this is the third story I ever wrote, and my first foray into slash. The challenge was to use the table in Giles library for sex with the most unlikely pairing we could think of. I've been awarded evil points for the pairing.

Principal Snyder surveyed his domain. A grin that could eat Cincinnati (or at least Sunnydale) spread over his face. It should always be like this. He could run the perfect school if there were no students - or teachers - or especially English Librarians. At first Snyder'd enjoyed making Mr. Giles life a misery, could anything BE more priceless than the look on Giles' face when he'd been made director of the school talent show, then, with the expulsion of Summers, Mr. Rupert Giles had gotten vicious and threatening. Giles was going to pay for that. For a Librarian he seemed to hang around with the *blech * students a lot. Maybe Snyder could get Giles back by creating a scandal between him and Buffy Summers. Naah, Summers could get herself expelled on her own. But that sarcastic little bastard Harris, and people were so willing to believe that of Englishmen, it was perfect. Ha - and having Summers back meant that he had a chance to keep her from graduating at the last minute. Life was good.

Snyder's grin returned. A school had to have students, if it didn't he'd never get this wonderful tingly feeling from making their lives miserable. The best part was the kids then spread it to their families, who took it out on their co-workers or customers, who took it out on…ad infinitum. The mayor had commended him for his efforts. Puffed with pride, he went into the darkened library.

Snyder wasn't able to come in here often. Usually it was filled with those low-life types that hung out with Summers, but tonight it was empty. Maybe he'd mess with the card catalogue again. That always raised Giles temperature.

Mr. Trick looked out from around a bookcase. He'd thought the school was deserted. And why did Sunnydale have trolls? Trick had come to the Library this evening after making certain that the slayers were on patrol and the Watcher was out. He wanted to see where Slayer central was. Figure out which books they were using so he could plan his little escapades without fear that some damn prophecy had already warned them. [He knew better than to steal a book; enraged librarians are more dangerous than rogue elephants.]  
Not a troll, though, probably a mischief demon. It was taking books at random off the shelves, rearranging some, filling the library cart, and - changing the computer's password. Even among the Vampire population the Watcher's treatment of computers as anathema had gotten around. No wonder he hated them, he could never get access. Trick chuckled to himself. It had been a long time since he'd had a mischief demon in his corner. You had to watch your back around the little buggers, but they did have their uses. This one was his.

Snyder started at the sound behind him. Was Mr. Giles here after all? He felt a hand slowly close around his throat. His right hand went back over his head to fend off the Librarian.  
Trick could smell the blood now that he was so close. As his hand closed around the little man's throat - time for a snack - his victim's hand waved in front of his eyes. Damn! The fool had shaken hands with the Mayor, twice. No snack.

"Mr. Giles, this behavior is inappropriate and I'll report you for this." Trick thought fast, could he do a British accent (or even better, the right British accent). He smelled arousal and fear. Trick's eyes twinkled as he decided to take the risk. "Do exactly as I say," he whispered. Britishly - he hoped. The muscles of the little man he was holding relaxed marginally. Trick frog-marched Snyder a few steps forward.

Snyder heard a husky whisper telling him to bend over the Library table. So those stories about Englishmen and their public schools were true. A push came at the small of his back; he bent over carefully so that the wood wouldn't crush his erection. Fingers he couldn't see unloosened Snyder's tie and undid some of his shirt buttons. With his own tie, his hands were bound behind him. The same unseen hands undid his trousers and puddled them to the floor leaving his nylon boxers.

Trick looked at his prize. NYLON! And with that pattern they could only have been given to him by a nasty maiden aunt. He pulled them down to Snyder's knees; Trick enjoyed the somewhat silly tableau he'd created. As always, enjoyment made him hard. Trick quickly unzipped and stepped out of his own trousers. The way he'd tied his victim's hands allowed them to cup Trick's erection. Carefully he positioned himself for maximum comfort and began to move. To Trick's surprise this odd little man didn't try to gouge or hurt him: as a matter of fact the pressures and strokes of those slightly clammy hands were inventive and varied. One hand moved back to his victim's throat, but with a far lighter touch. The other hand was unsurprised to find hardness awaiting him.

Slowly Trick began to move his hand up and down the thick cock it was holding. His own erection was twitching harder as he moved himself out of the willing hands and probed the space between the globes with his glans. His rhythm on the other man's cock didn't vary. No release for this hot little troll. Well, not yet. His first orgasm crashed through him and creamed the crack in front of him. Trick's eyes closed in pleasure. This was where the advantages of being a vampire came in handy. With one deep breath at his peak, Trick was rock hard again, and he'd lubricated the tight little passage in front of him.

Snyder was disappointed. It was over so quickly; he'd thought the librarian would have more control, more stamina, more courtesy dammit. Then the movement started again both on his cock and at his back passage, which was now wet with the previous spending. As he felt his tormenter's prick slide into him inch by inch, Snyder gasped. Then the hand on his cock began to move a little faster in time with the rocking motion of the hardness inside him. Snyder's orgasm just kept building as the hand also slowly tightened around his trachea. Snyder felt both his own and his lover's spasms begin, and with a cry of "Yes, Rupert", he came all over the table in front of him. "Stay just like that," came the whisper in his ear. Snyder stayed put until he heard a zipper go up. Then the words, "Well, that was fun," in a voice he'd never heard before. Still hampered by his bonds and his clothing, Snyder turned around.

A handsome black vampire smiled at him. "Next time, little man, you'll call my name," the brightly dressed vampire morphed back to human, leaned forward and said, "It's Trick." 

He started to leave through the library's back door as the library's main door swung open.

Giles turned and told Buffy and the others to stay put. Without a word, and with great distaste, he untied the principal's hands. As he left Snyder to clean up his own mess Mr. Giles said, "Never enter my library again."


End file.
